


I fear my darkness

by Gwenthelegend



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenthelegend/pseuds/Gwenthelegend
Summary: Nora’s thoughts when Ray asked her to heal Constantine





	I fear my darkness

Nora Darhk used to always find comfort in the darkness inside of her being a demon vessel and such but ever since she swore off all evil she had been afraid of using her magic afraid that she would succumb to the dark side of herself begging to be let out but there was Ray asking her to use her magic to save Constantine’s life Nora couldn’t say no that would be like killing the man herself it wouldn’t be easy to resist the urge to use her dark magic and it would become even harder after saving Constantine Nora made up her mind after saving Constantine to keep everyone safe she would turn herself into the time bureau


End file.
